Krev krví
by Grencle
Summary: Pohled na krutou Bellatrix přesně tak jak ji známe... varování: není pro děti a lidi, co si nechtějí zkazit dobrou náladu


Temný obrys zříceniny se rýsoval proti noční obloze. Ta jako sametově černá roleta objímala zemi. Dnešní noc byla bez mraků a zlaté hvězdy poblikávaly z hůry na ztemnělou skotskou krajinu. Odrážely se v očích mladé ženy, která seděla v rozvalinách nejvyšší věže a bez hnutí zírala na noční oblohu. Pramínky černých vlasů jí tancovaly kolem hlavy v nočním vánku, úzké rty se jí náhle prohnuly do úsměvu. Byla doopravdy krásná, bylo na ní něco až téměř neskutečně přitažlivého, něco temného.

Usmála se ještě víc, když jí zrak padl na zářící kruh na obloze. Úplňkový měsíc svítil mléčným světlem a Bella se krutě usmívala. Z lesů, které obklopovaly zříceninu, byla slyšet bolestná vytí vlkodlaků toužících po krvi. Nebo možná toužili po smrti, po bolesti?

Bellatrix Blacková se prudce napřímila a shlédla dolů na koruny smrků a borovic. Bolest, smrt, krev... Ta slova zněla Belle tak mámivě, téměř neodolatelně. Pocit radosti, který se rozlil jejím nitrem, když viděla jak jeden zelený plamen sežehne život z očí jiného, prosby, výkřiky bolesti hojily rány v její duši. Bolest, která jí drásala srdce kdykoli viděla svou ubohou, utýranou sestru, se rozplynula s jediným mávnutím hůlky a zašeptaným _Crucio!_ Krev, červená hustá tekutina, unikala z dvou čistých ran na zápěstí její malé Narcissy, další rána bičem rozsekla Bellino srdce. Smrt, která s sebou odnesla duši malého blonďatého miminka, její malé neteře, drásala její duši.

Bella vykupovala svou bolest bolestí jiných, krev ubohé Cissy krví těch špinavých mudlů, smrt Adelaide smrtí krvezrádců. Neměli právo být šťastní, když ona nebyla! Neměli právo na život, když Adelaide byla mrtvá! Neměli právo na magickou krev, která proudila v jejich žilách, když nebyla čistá! Ať chcípnou ty stvůry!!

Černý obraz hada na jejím předloktí se rozpálil do ruda. Další úsměv se rozehrál na tváři Belly, tentokrát se dotkl i jejích očí. Pán ji volal! S prásknutím zmizela v tenkém vzduchu.

***

"Můj pane," zašeptala Bellatrix a padla na zem, aby mu vzdala hold. On byl Pán Zla, Temný Lord, Lord Voldemort! Políbila lem jeho pláště. On byl její Pán, její učitel, mistr, důvod, proč žila, její láska.

Ano, Bella ho milovala. Milovala rudý plamen v jeho očích, tu obrovskou moc, která z něj sálala, to temno, které jí lákalo. Milovala ho, celým svým srdcem, celou svou duší.

"Vstaň, Bellatrix." Zachvěla se potěšením, když řekl její jméno. Jeho hlas, který zabíjel a mučil, zněl při tom tak něžně. Napřímila se a pohlédla do pohledné tváře svého pána. Jeho rudé oči se zabodly do jejích černých, ale Bellatrix byla příliš omámena těmi rudě žhnoucími uhlíky, aby poznala, že jí Pán prozkoumává mysl nitrobranou. Fascinovaně hleděla do tváře Lorda Voldemorta, zkoumala malé jizvy na jeho levé tváři. Ach, co by dala za to, aby je jich mohla dotknout, mohla se **ho**dotknout, mohla ho políbit...

Tvář Pána Zla se roztáhla do krutého úsměvu. Její myšlenky před ním ležely jako na stříbrném tácu.

"Bello," zašeptal a radostně pozoroval, jak se zachvěla, když jí oslovil jménem.

Bellatrix na těle naskákala husí kůže, znovu jí tak řekl. Tak jí říkala jenom Cissy....dávno. Obrátila k němu pohled plný naděje. Neviděla jeho zlý úsměv.

"Jsi krásná žena," zašeptal znovu a Bellatrix se rozšířily oči překvapením. Mohlo to snad znamenat...?! Znamenalo to..?! Pán Zla pokračoval a jak mluvil, Bellatrix zapomněla na Cissu, na bolest, na krev, na smrt. Stála tam a očarovaně hleděla na ústa muže, kterého milovala, která jí říkala ta krásná slova.

"Jsi krásná, Bello, jsi tak ženská. Musel jsem být slepý, že jsem si nevšiml, jak ses změnila od svého posledního ročníku v Bradavicích," říkal Temný lord a se zvráceným potěšením sledoval naději v očích Bellatrix. "Jsi také velice loajální a oddaná služebnice."

"Žiji jen, abych vám sloužila, můj pane," zadeklamovala Bellatrix a usmála se na toho krutého muže před sebou. Věnovala mu svůj opravdový úsměv, který na její tváři nikdo neviděl od té doby, co se Narcissa pokusila spáchat sebevraždu.

"Ano, přesně tak," přisvědčil jí Pán Zla krutě, ale Bellatrix si snad ani neuvědomila význam jeho slov. Jen tam stála a fascinovaně zírala na svého pána. Srdce se jí rozbušilo rychleji, když k ní přišel blíž a sklonil se k ní. Pocit očekávání, napětí, vzrušení se jí tetelil v břiše a Bellatrix se nikdy necítila tak živá a šťastná jako právě v tuto chvíli. Ach, jak moc ho milovala!! Jak moc ho obdivovala! Dokázal být tak krutý a nelítostný, byl tak mocný, tak temný!!

Oči jí zářily štěstím a Lord Voldemort se zájmem pozoroval, jakou reakci vyvolala jeho slova. Hodilo se mu to, ó, jak moc se mu to hodilo právě teď!

"Jsem přesvědčen, že by bylo nejlépe uspořádat svatbu hned zítra," oznámil jí a přešel ke svému kamennému trůnu. Bellatrix na něj otřeseně hleděla. Pokoušel se snad naznačit, že...? Chtěl snad..?! Mohla snad doufat...?!

"Co tím myslíte, mistře?" zašeptala a ruce se jí třásly vzrušením.

"Chci, aby ses provdala!" prohlásil a samolibě sledoval, jak jí naděje stoupá do očí. "Jsi mladá a krásná, to s sebou přináší jistá rizika. Nemohu dovolit, aby tě to ohrozilo. Moji Smrtijedi jsou velice...náruživí."

"Můj pane," začala Bellatrix. "Já-já nevím, co říct! Jste příliš laskav a já...jsem vám velice vděčná..."

Bellatrix Blacková blekotala. Byl jí tak znechucen! Opravdu ho musela milovat! Milovat, pche! Dokonce i z jeho hrdé Belly udělala láska slabocha! V rudých očích proběhl záblesk pobavení. Temný lord věděl, že teď je ta správná chvíle, kterou musí využít.

"Jsem si jist, že svou vděčnost prokážeš v úkolu, který zadám tobě a tvému manželovi," řekl a sledoval zděšení v jejích očích. "Lestrangi!!"

Ve chvíli ve dveřích stanul asi padesátiletý čaroděj.

Ta bolest, která se do ní zařezávala, byla téměř nesnesitelná. Bolest, krev, smrt...Všechno se to znovu vrátilo. Taková bolest!!!! Nechtěl jí, nemiloval jí!! Měla se provdat za Lestrange!! Tak to bolelo!!

"...chci, abyste navštívili Longbottomovi. Vědí něco o té mudlovské šmejdce a Potterovi. Zjistěte to!" přikazoval Voldemort.

Zvedla se v ní taková vlna slepé nenávisti. Bylo jí jedno, koho nenáviděla víc, jestli pána, Lestrange a nebo ty proklaté Longbottomovi. Chtěla bolest!! Chtěla krev!!! Chtěla smrt!!!

Nenávistně se podívala na Lestrange. Stál tam jako hladové štěně a zíral na ní, div mu z úst netekly sliny. Podívala se na pána. Stál tam, jako by očekával její reakci. Ne, jeho by nemohla nikdy nenávidět, nemohla by nenávidět ty rudé oči!

"Dostanete buď odpověď a nebo jejich hlavy!" slíbila a oddaně se před ním sklonila, než se přemístila. Její budoucí manžel ji brzy následoval.

Lord Voldemort v místnosti osaměl.

"Hlupačka!" zasmál se opovržlivě a sklonil se ke své Nagini.

***

Chtěla bolest, chtěla jejich krev!!

"CRUCIO!" zařvala, hned jak vtrhla do domu. Frank Longbottom se skácel na zem a svíjel se v agonii. Jeho manželka křičela, prosila, plakala... Ta bolest, to potěšení!!! Zrušila kletbu.

"Děkuji vám, děkuji," mumlala Alice. Bellatrix se usmála.

"CRUCIO!!" zavřískla znovu a rudý paprsek znovu narazil do hrudi toho slavného bystrozora.

Cítila, jak její hrozná bolest odplouvá. Požitkářsky se usmála.

Bellatrix Blacková vykupovala bolest bolestí, krev krví a smrt smrtí...


End file.
